1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display. More particularly, the described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode display that uses constructive interference of light.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting diode displays have self-emissive characteristics, and have a relatively small thickness and weight due to not requiring a separate light source. Organic light emitting diode displays generally exhibit high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
Conventional organic light emitting diode displays generally include a first substrate having an organic light emitting diode and a second substrate facing the first substrate and protecting the organic light emitting diode of the first substrate.
Organic light emitting diodes included in conventional organic light emitting diode displays generally include a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, and an organic emission layer for emitting light, with the organic emission layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Conventional organic light emitting diode displays usually have lowered visibility of images displayed by light emitted from the organic emission layer due to external light reflection, whereby light irradiated from the outside is reflected by at least one of the first and second electrodes. Particularly, if the first electrode or the second electrode is a light reflective electrode, the aforementioned external light reflection becomes more serious, thereby further lowering the visibility of an image.
Some conventional organic light emitting diode displays have a polarizing plate attached to the surface of at least one of the first and second substrates in order to address the lower visibility issue mentioned above. However, the luminous efficiency of the light emitted from the organic emission layer is lowered due to this polarizing plate, and the thickness of the polarizing plate is added to the thickness of the organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.